1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a lighting device including a method for repairing a light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as one of next-generation lighting devices, a light-emitting element which contains an organic compound or an inorganic compound and emits light by voltage application (the light-emitting element is also referred to as an electroluminescent element) has been developed.
The light-emitting element includes at least an upper electrode, an electroluminescent layer, and a lower electrode and the electroluminescent layer emits light in accordance with voltage applied between the upper electrode and the lower electrode.
For example, the light-emitting element can be manufactured in such a manner that a lower electrode is formed, an electroluminescent layer is formed over the lower electrode, and an upper electrode is formed over the electroluminescent layer.
However, a defect is caused in the electroluminescent layer at the time of the manufacture of the light-emitting element. The defect is frequently caused, for example, due to a foreign substance or the like on the lower electrode. For example, when the upper electrode is formed over the electroluminescent layer under the presence of the defect, there is a high possibility that part of the upper electrode is formed in the defect and is in contact with the lower electrode, which causes a short circuit between the upper electrode and the lower electrode.
As an example of the technique of preventing a short circuit between the upper electrode and the lower electrode, a technique is given in which a defect in an electroluminescent layer is filled with an insulating material, so that a short circuit between an upper electrode and a lower electrode is prevented (e.g., Patent Document 1).
[REFERENCE]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-017262